The wicked game
by Bella McCatney Darcy
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando trabajar con tu jefe se convierte en un juego sexual constante? eso no era lo que esperaba al aceptar el trabajo en Cullen Enterprices, pero ¿quién podía decirle que no a Emmett? especialmente cuando te tenia arrinconada contra su escritorio cubriendote la boca para que no te escuchen gemir. Lemmons- R
1. New job, new boss

**The wicked game**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: New job, new boss**

Solo faltaban firmar los papeles. Ya había hablado con Edward por teléfono sobre su oferta y habíamos quedado para almorzar y cerrar el trato si era lo que yo esperaba.

Apenas cinco minutos mas tarde de lo que habíamos acordado me estacione frente al restaurante y me dirigí hacia la entrada. El maître me sonrió antes de mover sus ojos hacia la pantalla de reservaciones. Obviamente estaría acostumbrado a ver chicas bien vestidas desfilando todo el día por allí, más que complacido.

-Edward Cullen me espera-dije

-sígame por favor señorita Hale- dijo el con amabilidad y entonces me acompañó hasta donde Cullen estaba sentado ya con una copa de vino en la mano.

Rubio, ojos verdes y un traje gris, destacaban a Cullen del resto de los tipos sentado cerca de el. Sonrió complacido al verme y entonces se puso de pie para tenderme la mano.

-un gusto al fin conocerte Rosalie- yo estreché su mano- por favor- me indicó que me sentara- ¿quieres empezar por los negocios o la comida?

-como prefieras

-¿pasta te parece?- yo asentí- dos platos del especial y una botella del vino que estoy bebiendo por favor-pidió al mismo maître y entonces este se retiro

-eres puntual

-¿te hacen esperar mucho?

-solo algunas veces. Pero es obvio que tu te tomas tu trabajo en serio.

-lo hago-acordé- ¿y por eso estamos aquí, no?

-¿quieres oír la propuesta definitiva?

-claro. Aunque tengo una pregunta primero- Edward alzó una ceja- creí que Emmett Cullen era el jefe de la empresa y ahora yo estoy almorzando contigo que eres…

-su hermano- aclaró- soy el que maneja gran parte de las adquisiciones de la empresa, mientras que el se encarga de que todo este bajo control desde su oficina

Yo me reí. Así que solo era otra mas de sus adquisiciones. Me pregunte cuantas mas tendría.

- Así que es algo de familia supongo. Debe ser… interesante

-bueno, Emmett y yo fundamos juntos la empresa, pero cada uno se encarga de lo suyo. A el le gusta el control y la presencia en el edificio, y a mi me gusta tratar con gente, socializar y viajar cuando lo requiere

-debe ser un gran logro haber conseguido una empresa como la suya en tan poco tiempo- apunté- apenas ocho años y ya controlan buena parte del mercado.

-es nuestro orgullo desde luego- dijo con suficiencia- aunque tu eres muy joven también. Bastante debo decir considerando tus cifras alcanzadas el último año.

-¿así que Cullen Management me ha estado vigilando en el ultimo año?

- tratamos de tener el mejor equipo con nosotros y desde luego tenemos que asegurarnos de ello y así igual renovarlo continuamente.

-¿y el trato es?

Edward me sonrió y entonces sacó unos papeles del interior de su saco para tendérmelos en el momento en que llegó el vino.

El mozo lleno mi copa y yo le di un trago antes de comenzar a leer. Lo hice rápido, pero deteniéndome en los puntos que yo creía importantes.

-¿prefieres leerlo con un abogado presente o te gustaría firmarlo ahora?

-el doble de mi sueldo actual-repetí- horarios flexibles… almuerzo….

-¿todo en orden?

-si-dije y ahora dejando los papeles sobre la mesa -sabes que puedo resultar muy mala también ¿no?

-lo dudo.- wow, eso si era apostar al azar-Emmett ha estado muy seguro contigo y el nunca se equivoca.

- espero conocer a Emmett cuando comience a trabajar

-claro que lo conocerás-él sonrió

-¿tienes una pluma?- el me dio una y entonces yo firme- listo- dije y ahora entregándole una copia de los papeles y la pluma.

-estupendo y justo para la comida-apuntó y entonces los platos llegaron a la mesa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alisé la parte delantera de mi falda negra y salí del ascensor en cuanto las puertas de este se abrieron al llegar al piso diez. El piso donde estaría trabajando ahora. Me había arreglado, pero no demasiado, desde luego quería que me notaran, pero no demasiado.

El edificio Cullen era moderno y muy lindo. Líneas simples y mucho blanco contrastado con toques de negro y rojo en algunas partes. Definitivamente quería representar lo moderno y el estilo de elite.

Pude ver entonces y una vez que traspase el hall principal a un tipo de un metro ochenta, cabello oscuro y un cuerpo que solo esperarías encontrar en un gimnasio bajo un traje negro que me sonreía de modo seductor

-Rosalie Hale, finalmente nos conocemos- dijo el y entonces dando unos pasos en mi dirección sin detenerse a mirarme arriba abajo en el camino tendiéndome la mano. Yo la estreché con una sonrisa.

-Emmett Cullen, supongo

-puedes decirme Emmett o jefe, como prefieras- yo asentí- ¿quieres pasar a mi oficina antes del recorrido oficial?

-claro-dije y en el camino viendo a su secretaria tecleando como una loca, quien apenas me miro antes de volver sus ojos a la pantalla del ordenador. Interesante, me dije a mi misma, el prefería las secretarias con las que podría follar, y no una eficiente y que no pudiera ser la portada de Vogue del próximo mes. Eso ya decía bastante.

Lo seguí hasta su oficina, una con el mismo estilo que el resto del edificio y entonces el cerró la puerta detrás de si mientras yo me sentaba frente a su escritorio.

Su oficina era grande, peor no demasiado, lo suficiente como para demostrar que el tenia el mando allí. Estaba decorada en tonos ocres y de líneas simples. Solo un par de marcos decoraban la pared exhibiendo sus títulos, y eso era todo. Su escritorio era moderno y ordenado a la perfección. No había cosas arrebatadas en ningún sitio o adornos sin motivo, solo lo necesario para trabajar.

-así que generaste ganancias de 5.7 millones en el ultimo año para la compañía Volturi. Impresionante, de verdad.

-gracias

-y tienes 24 años ¿no es cierto?

-de hecho tengo 23, mi cumpleaños será en unos meses.

-una joven con talento- halago- y mucho potencial desde luego- con esto ultimo el se sentó frente a mi en su silla de cuero negro, mirándome muy interesado. Y bastante más que eso. No quería equivocarme con el a la primera, pero era claro que Emmett tenia "ese tipo de mirada" para las mujeres cuando quería acostarse con ellas; la misma que acababa de darme por unos segundos a mi.

- ¿Cuántas cuentas manejabas antes de irte?

-solo dos- contesté- no eran demasiado grandes, pero…

-hiciste un gran trabajo con ellas, no lo desmerezcas.

Yo sonreí

-no lo hago, solo que no pensé tener el perfil que cubría tu empresa.

-oh, tienes el perfil Rose, créeme. Eres buena y muy linda además. Cuando comencemos con las reuniones tendrás a los inversionistas con baba colgando de sus bocas. Además me gusta trabajar con alguien a mi lado y tú definitivamente tienes lo que se necesita.

-¿así que fue por eso que me contrataste? ¿Me quieres de apoyo?- yo no podía creerlo- ¿entonces me vas a pagar el doble de lo que ganaba solo para que vaya contigo a reuniones con las firmas que quieres y me vea linda para que firmen contigo? ¿Para atraer a los peces que tu no podías?

Emmett sonrió de un modo que fue casi como si me estuviera comiendo con los ojos, casi confirmando lo que yo había dicho.

-la verdad es que ningún tipo se resiste a los encantos de una mujer- apuntó- pero sobre todo quise tenerte para mi antes de que Volturi cayera en banca rota. Hubiera sido un desperdicio que salieras perjudicada con eso. Y desde luego yo me veo beneficiado con mi nueva adquisición

Su nueva adquisición. Bien ¿no quería enmarcarme y colgarme de la pared acaso? Probablemente tenía en mente muchas cosas excepto eso.

-¿van a cerrar?- eso si era nuevo. Yo sabía que necesitaban más dinero y que las cifras estaban muy bajas antes de irme, pero no creí que fuera algo tan predecible.

- probablemente antes de la primavera lo hagan- sentenció

Yo no dije nada al respecto.

-bien, espero estés lista para empezar porque va a ser un poco rápido el comienzo.

-estoy lista.

-genial- dijo con ojos escrutiñadores- vayamos hasta tu sector, y veras tu lugar de trabajo- y entonces comenzó a andar hacia fuera mientras yo lo seguía por detrás, sin poder evitar notar su trasero.

Dios, uno que solo me provocaría morderlo y con una espalda que solo te haría desear que te apretara contra la pared y te pusiera a su merced. Dos cosas que no podía suceder si quería mantener mi empleo.

-tus compañeros-indicó mientras pasábamos junto a varios tipos mas grandes que yo y cada uno mirando fijamente las pantallas de sus cuentas- ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlos- yo asentí con la cabeza aun siguiéndolo -este será tu lugar-un enorme escritorio con tres monitores y varias carpetas sobre el mismo apiladas a un lado del teclado. Ubicada apenas a unos metros frente a la suya, pero algo más pequeña, aunque con una gran vista a la ciudad.

Yo pase la mano por encima de estas y entonces el se volteó para verme.

-tendrás un día para ponerte al tanto sobre las cuentas que te asigne. Todo lo que necesitas saber esta en esas carpetas- indicó- así que no contaras con mucho tiempo para ponerte al día. Y cuando acabes con eso, ya podrás ponerte a trabajar.

-está bien-admití. Había trabajado en peores condiciones que eso, pero aun así no iba a darle el placer de sentirse como el mejor- me gusta la vista.

-si, lo sé- dijo el y moviéndose hacia la ventana- es algo relajante en contraste con el trabajo

Yo dejé mi vista clavada en la ciudad de fondo en tanto Emmett volvía sus ojos hacia mi y me observaba con atención, creyendo que tal vez yo no lo notaba.

-¿alguna pregunta?

-estoy bien- dije y entonces apoyando mi bolso sobre el escritorio para volver a verlo y entonces notando como sus ojos me comían viva; igual que el resto de los tipo con los que me había topado desde que había puesto un pie en ese edificio, incluyendo a mis "compañeros".

Es decir, ¿acaso tanto alboroto podía causar una falda y una blusa? y no es que fueran demasiado osadas, pero si marcaban mis curvas, haciéndolas resaltar lo cual hacía el conjunto en si bastante sexy. Y aun más el tajo de mi falda que era bastante alto, pero no por eso no podía manejarlo.

-bien-dijo Emmett- más tarde te daré un recorrido por el edificio cundo hayas acabado de instalarte.

-oh, no te preocupes-contesté- dudo mucho que vaya a perderme

-insisto- dijo con una mirada que no parecía aceptar un no como respuesta- solo avísame cuando hayas terminado- y sin decir más, se fue de allí.

Así que Cullen no era solo ventas y éxito, sino también era un lobo hambriento y ansioso por comerme. Genial.

El recorrido no estuvo mal al fin y al cabo, aunque si fue después del almuerzo, para el cual solo me pedí una ensalada y un jugo de naranja para llevar en Mc Donald's. no volví a mi escritorio sin embargo, sino que me quede abajo, sentada sobre uno de los bancos que había en la calle.

No me mataba de hambre, pero me gustaba tener un buen cuerpo. Eso y saber flirtear ayudaba mucho y yo lo sabia. Claro que no iba a hacerlo con mi jefe, aunque tal vez si con varios de los inversionistas, el mismo había dejado en claro que eso sería parte de mi trabajo y yo lo sabia.

Fue un recorrido corto, en el cual el me mostró la cafetería y comedor propio de la empresa, algo tarde para eso, y un piso debajo del nuestro donde manejaban cuentas mas chicas y nuevas.

Las asistentes del piso sin embargo resultaron ser bastante simpáticas, pese a estar corriendo de un lado a otro constantemente. Tal vez alguna de ellas podría ponerme al tanto de los chismes mas adelante, pensé.

Para cuando llegué a casa al final del día y aun con mis carpetas bajo el brazo, me encontré con Alice mirando una película tirada en el sofá y comiendo palomitas.

-creí que saldrás con Jasper- dije

-tuvo que salir de viaje, de nuevo-sonaba decepcionada. Y no era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Jasper se la pasaba viajando a causa de su trabajo y Alice vivía quejándose de ello mientras el no estaba y follando con el cuando si estaba en la ciudad- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- aun no termino- dije enseñándole las carpetas que traía conmigo-¿algo de cenar?

-pedí una pizza, ya debe estar por llegar- me informo

-genial- dije- avísame cuando lo haya hecho, tomare una ducha antes de continuar con el trabajo.

-¿Qué tal el jefe?-agregó con una ceja en alto mientras yo me metía en mi habitación

-no esta mal. Algo controlador claro

-oh, Dios-dijo ella- ¿algo controlador?-yo asentí- suena como si eso te gustara ¿esta bueno el tipo al menos?

Yo solo me reí y entonces me metí en mi habitación evitando responderle.

* * *

**bien, aqui esta el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic,un adelanto de lo que seguirá si es que lo votan más que el otro. espero les guste y lo disfruten**

**espero sus reviews**

**besos y saludos a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	2. Games and deceptions

**The wicked game**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: games and decepcions**

Me vestí con esmero por la mañana, esperando que el me notara, así que me puse mi vestido rojo y negro al cuerpo junto con mis tacones altos y mi saco negro encima de todo. Aun era invierno, lo que no hacia muy divertido el hecho de estar tan cubierta de ropa. Pero desde luego Emmett estaba bueno, mucho más que su hermano y de verdad quería acostarme con el. Dios… no levaba ni un mes y solo podía pensar en sexo, esto iba genial.

Para cuando llegue a la oficina y me quité mi abrigo, mis queridos "compañeros" no me quitaron los ojos de encima en un buen rato. Ninguno tenia mi edad, aunque uno de ellos, de cabello rubio corto, casi rapado, no estaba tan mal y apenas me llevaría unos tres o cuatro años. El resto de ellos estaba entre los 30 y los 45.

¿Estarían intrigados acaso por mi llegada tan repentina y mi puesto tal alto? ¿O solo me miraban por que querían acostarse conmigo? Probablemente un poco de ambas.

Emmett no estaba en su oficina cuando llegue. Tal vez estaría en alguna otra parte. Aunque cerca de las diez de la mañana regresó, pasando lentamente frente a mi sector y dedicándome una larga mirada que continuo cada tanto desde su oficina desde la cual tenia una perfecta vista hacia donde estaba yo ubicada. ¿Casualidad? Ya iba una semana trabajando allí y aun hacia lo mismo todas las mañanas.

Mis cuentas no estaban mal, números regulares, lo que no dificultaba tanto el hecho de comprar y vender, pero claro no lo hacia muy entretenido si no existía ningún riesgo.

Casi a la hora del almuerzo una tipa rubia apareció en el piso y fue directo y sin dudar a la oficina de Emmett cerrando la puerta tras ella. Y no salió siquiera a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿almorzando sola?- la voz de una de las asistentes me obligó a quitar los ojos de mi comida

- prefiero el aire fresco -apunté-además no hay muchas chicas en la oficina que digamos

-y los tipos son un asco-ella rió-¿te molesta si te acompaño?

Yo negué con la cabeza

-soy Jessica, por cierto

-Rosalie-dije

-lo sé. Media oficina esta hablando de ti, incluso antes de que llegaras- yo puse los ojos en blanco y le di un sorbo a mi batido- ya pasara

-lo imagino ¿Cuánto levas aquí?

-año y medio-contestó- lo suficiente como hartarme de los negocios. Aunque no puedo quejarme, salvo de la estúpida de Tanya cuando me pide que cancele sus citas con media hora de anticipación.

-¿Tanya?-pregunté- ¿la rubia?

Jessica rió antes de darle otro pitada a su cigarrillo.

-si, la rubia pedante. Si no fuera por que esta con el otro… no se que…

-¿se acuesta con Emmett?

-¿Emmett? ¿Así le dices al jefe?- yo puse los ojos en blanco- jamás podría decirle así- admitió- pero si, llevan un tiempo revolcándose, no son pareja ni nada, pero trabajan bien juntos. La diferencia es que el es exigente, pero simpático y ella es una perra.

Esta vez yo eche a reír.

-aun así parece bastante cautivado contigo

-estas delirando-contesté antes de darle otro mordisco a mi sandwich

-te dio un tour privado por la oficina en tu primer día -dijo remarcando cada palabra- nunca había hecho eso. De hecho soy yo o Ángela- la otra asistente- las que nos encargamos de hacer eso.

-¿así que tu crees que el jefe quiere acostarse conmigo?

-yo lo haría con el-dijo- y tu probablemente también.

-eso no significa que el quiera hacerlo

-oh Dios, vamos Rosalie-me dijo- ¿no eres tan inocente, o si?

-¿estas llamándome zorra?- ahora yo no podía creerlo

-yo lo soy, un poco al menos-contesto riendo- me refería a que no puede ser que no veas como Emmett te ve. Claro que tu ropa no ayuda a que te quiten los ojos muy fácil de encima.

-me gusta vestirme así- ¿acaso se dignaba a criticarme?

-lo siento- ahora parecía notar que yo realmente me había ofendido- a veces hablo de mas.- yo no contesté, dándole la razón- lo que quise decir es que… no pareces ser el tipo inocente o mas bien virgen en esa ropa.

-no soy virgen, y es obvio que tu tampoco y si me doy cuenta cuando un tipo quiere follar conmigo. Y sé que el quiere hacerlo.

-bien- ella me sonrió feliz de haberme hecho admitirlo

-pero no pienso meterme en ningún triangulo amoroso con nadie, menos en mi primera semana aquí.

-yo pensaba lo mismo que tu- dijo- hasta que termine con James en el baño del ultimo piso haciéndolo después de la fiesta de navidad en año pasado

-genial- ahora yo fui sarcástica- ¿aun sigues haciéndolo?

-no, el es un idiota, aunque esta muy bueno. Pero sigue siendo un idiota.

Un almuerzo interesante, o más bien instructivo. Claramente si necesitaba saber algo, Jessica sabia todos los chismes. Algo a mi favor para ser su "amiga" pese a ser una zorra.

La puerta de la oficina de Emmett volvía a estar abierta cuando regrese a mi sitio, y el adentro, como si nada hubiera pasado. No volví a ver rastro de la tal Tanya después de eso, sino hasta más tarde cuando se fue. Su oficina estaba algo mas lejos que la de el, pero no se detuvo a saludarlo.

El resto del día se me paso volando. Emmett me saludo desde lejos antes de irme, y unos quince minutos después apague mi ordenador, tome mis cosas y me fui de allí también.

No había nadie en casa cuando llegue así q me fui directo hasta el contestador para ver si Alice había dejado un mensaje.

Pero había dos.

Presione el botón de reproducir y entonces vi que el primero era de ella.

…_**Hey Rose, Jasper volvió de Chicago esta tarde, y paso a buscarme al trabajo. Así que me quedare con el esta noche, o tal vez una o dos mas. No me extrañes demasiado. Ah, y dejé algo de comida en el congelador y helado para ti. Te quiero…**_

El mensaje era de apenas media hora antes, así que para entonces probablemente o bien ya estuviera cenando con su novio o cenándoselo a el.

El siguiente mensaje era de apenas unos diez minutos antes de que llegara

…_**Rose, nena realmente siento lo que pasó. Quiero hablar contigo ¿si? Solo dime un día y lo haremos, de verdad te extraño y lo siento nena. Haré que me perdones…te quiero…**_

Y entonces colgó.

Borre ambos mensajes y entonces me fui a la ducha algo molesta. El no tenía derecho a llamarme, no después de lo que había hecho y yo se lo había dejado bien claro. Todo eso de "te quiero" y "lo siento" era pura basura. El nunca… Comencé a sollozar y entonces me metí bajo el agua de la bañera. No podía llorar por eso. Lo había superado, y no permitiría que volviera a pasar. La ruptura había sido dura, pero necesaria. Yo había llegado a mi límite, y Alice había sido un gran apoyo para mi en todo eso. Y si bien me hubiera gustado tenerla allí conmigo entonces, no habría sido tan egoísta como para pedirle que viniera conmigo, sabiendo cuando extrañaba a Jasper. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella.

Ya para la segunda semana en Cullen Management, las cosas iban mucho mejor. Estaba al día con mis cuentas y me sentía cómoda en mi escritorio, al cual ya me había dedicado de "ambientar" mínimamente con algunas de mis cosas. Me sentía bien, aun seguía siendo la nueva claro, pero los tipos ya no parecían mirarme tanto o al menos eso quería creer, especialmente cuando llevaba puestas cosas como la que llevaba hoy. Si, una falda con tiradores negros y una blusa de manga corta abotonada al frente con medias negras debajo y botas altas definitivamente no iban a mantener sus ojos quietos, pero bien, que más daba.

Había llegado temprano, como normalmente hacia, pero esta vez, Emmett aun no estaba en su oficina, algo raro considerando que el parecía estar allí casi una hora antes que el resto de nosotros. Tal vez se quedó dormido pensé, pero esa idea se desvaneció de inmediato cuando lo vi atravesar las puertas del ascensor con una sonrisa y una café en la mano.

-buenos días-dijo pasando frente a mi escritorio y mirando claramente mi escote, ahora con un botón desabrochado e insinuando mi sostén negro de encaje. Y si, el era un maldito pervertido.

Era algo que había pasado accidentalmente, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de pasearme por la oficina mostrándolo todo. Abroche de vuelta el botón y continúe trabajando con mis proyectos y propuestas para mis marcas.

Había conseguido ponerme al día con las cosas y de hecho, hasta que hubiera alguna reunión no había demasiado que hacer hasta entonces en la oficina, salvo ponerme al día con los chismes o observar al jefe trabajar en su oficina, algo que era bastante entretenido, en especial cuando el me pillaba viéndolo.

Jessica no bajo a almorzar a la misma hora que todos ya junto con Ángela las tuvieron ocupadas preparando la sala de conferencias para una reunión a la que obviamente no estaba invitada.

Así que, no más chismes por ese día.

Claro que cuando volví a mi escritorio, me sorprendió ver a Edward paseándose por los corredores y que en cuanto me vio vino directo hacia mí para saludarme.

-ha pasado tiempo sin vernos- bromeó

-creí que eras el que se dedicaba a viajar

- me tomé un pequeño descanso y traje a un cliente- el sonrió satisfecho- y veo que tu ya estas instalada y trabajando- yo asentí con la cabeza- te ves bien

-gracias Edward- yo sonreí como una tonta al no verme venir ese halago, después de todo el tampoco estaba casado- te dejaré hacer tu trabajo ahora, no voy a seguir quitándote tiempo

-oh no- el me interrumpió- necesitamos hablar, ahora- esa ultima palabra sonó algo terminante

Yo me quede sin hablar. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Edward- la voz de Emmett resonó detrás de mí- no te esperaba tan temprano

-soy puntual

-mas que puntual- ahora el se paró a mi lado mirándome rápidamente una vez mas- ¿de que estaban hablando ustedes dos si se puede saber?

-solo quería hablar con Rosalie sobre la junta de hoy. Sobre lo mismo que hable contigo ayer- Emmett asintió con la cabeza en forma de aprobación- ¿lo hacemos ahora? ¿Que te parece?

- mi oficina- dijo el jefe y con ello ambos comenzaron a andar en esa dirección.

¿Lo que hablamos ayer? ¿De que mierda iba todo esto? Nada sexual esperaba yo, bueno, tal vez me lo pensara, pero eso claramente no iba a ser algo bueno para mi carrera, aunque si para mi vida personal.

Me pidieron que me sentara frente al escritorio de Emmett y ambos lo hicieron también. Edward a mi lado y Emmett frente a nosotros.

- hoy nos reuniremos con Nike

Y asentí con la cabeza poco sorprendida. Había imaginado que se había tratado de algo así de grande, pero hasta entonces solo había hecho suposiciones sobre lo que podía ser.

- y yo creí que seria una buena idea que tu estés en la reunión con nosotros- agregó Edward- será bueno para que veas a donde apuntamos y tal vez a ellos les interese que participes en el trato mas adelante

Yo asentí con la cabeza

-¿puedes con esto, no es cierto?- Emmett me estaba poniendo a prueba, desde luego

-seguro-dije- no se demasiado hasta ahora, pero…

-lo sabrás en la reunión- el me corrigió- y además tienes media hora para investigar si lo deseas, antes de que esta empiece.

Yo mire a Edward de reojo, quien no parecía inmutarse. ¿Estaría acostumbrado a que fuera su hermano quien llevara siempre el control de todo? ¿No le importaría ya que prefería no hacer todo el trabajo duro, o habría peleado con Emmett por ello, pero no había resultado bueno haciéndolo?

-¿eso es todo?- porque realmente quería salir corriendo de allí

-¿Edward?- su hermano lo observó

-luego-dijo-todo depende de cómo salga esto.

-suena bien- Emmett asintió- puedes irte- me dijo solo a mi- te veremos en la sala de reuniones en media hora.

Yo les sonreí a ambos y entonces me retire, para irme directo a mi pc, desesperada por buscar información, que necesitaba. Aunque si pude sentir los ojos de Emmett clavados en mi trasero en cuanto me levante de esa silla, algo que ya no estaba molestándome, sino por el contrario, me mantenía caliente, todo el maldito día.

No permití que nada ni nadie me interrumpieran hasta que llegó el momento de irme. Para lo que no dude en mirarme al espejo unas dos veces antes de unirme al sequito de los Cullen que entraría en la sala de reuniones. Y claro, esperar que me tocara un sitio privilegiado en la mesa era demasiado pedir, ya que solo ocupe una de las sillas contra la pared, junto con otros dos tipos que no tenía idea de quienes eran.

El era bueno en lo que hacia, definitivamente. Nunca había asistido a ninguna reunión con Marco antes, ya que yo trabajaba por mi cuenta, pero a Emmett la parecer le gustaban las cosas muy distintas. Claro que no hable con el jefe de Nike, sino hasta el final de la reunión, y cuando ya todos habían expuesto sus puntos de vista.

No me molesto entonces claro, ser un poco coqueta, después de todo eso podía usarlo a mi favor y los tipos asentían como un perrito al que le das un hueso. Pero nunca iba demasiado lejos. El me habló sobre su nueva campaña para ese invierno y me pidió que aportara alguna idea en la siguiente reunión, claramente muy emocionado porque yo fuera a estar.

Emmett estuvo de acuerdo y entonces yo salí de allí, viendo a Edward esperándome en la puerta.

* * *

**se que votaron más por la otra historia, pero he decidido ir actualizando varias segun vaya escribiendolas. **

**la proxima que actualizaré sera la del "el dinero lo es todo"**

**ojala les guste este cap y espero sus reviews!**

**un saludo a todas y espero hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana.**

**nos estamos leyendo**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


End file.
